Vegeta likesWHAT!
by h.psane
Summary: ...just read. forgive me for doing this Vegeta fans..but i HAD to. I just HAD to....


Just read.

Dont own any one....at all.

"Hey did you hear Vegeta likes strap ons?" Radditz called to Nappa somewhere in the bowels of HELF. Next to the bald saiyain King Vegeta froze, his eye twitching.

Frieza laughed his ass of, trying to breath. Even if he had no real need to, being dead and all. Radditz walked past, wondering what was going on with the dead tyrant.

"Vegeta...Ve...Vegeta likes strap ons?" He balled out, tears leaking from his eyes.

Cell sat alone on a rock, laughing hysterically. "I cant believe it! Oh lord!"

Freiza strolled past, looking for an area to find something to amuse himself with. He looked over Cell, wondering what had gotten the mutated cockroach to laugh so hard.

"He likes a strap on! I cant believe it, Vegeta! Vegeta likes strapons!"

Cell sat near the gate to HELF, trying to fill eternity with something not boring. That was when the booming voice of King Yemma hit his ear.

"Vegeta likes what!" The throaty voice of someone else answered, making Yemma laugh hard. "A strap on....are you serious! Vegeta of all people!"

King Yemma started when the croaky laughter of Baba Yagga echoed near his massive head. Turning he saw the older woman laughing, almost in tears.

"Baba? Whats so funny?" he asked, concerned for her.

"Vegeta! He likes...he likes...he likes STRAPONS!" she howled, doubled over.

Baba floated near the Kai's place, hoping to find him. What she found was King Kai doubled over on the grass laughing hysterically.

Floating near, she heard him howling.

"Its so funny! Vegeta! Vegeta cant like that! A strap on, of all things!"

King Kai was listening into the chatter of the Kami's as he was often doing. Something from the earth Kami caught his attention.

He heard Dende laughing hard and long, along with what must have been Piccolo and Korin. Something about their laughter made him listen in better.

He could hear Dende trying to catch his breath.

"Gohan...you have got...have got to be kidding! Vegeta? Vegeta likes strapons?!" Again the young kami burst into a laughing fit.

Dende smiled at the young man landing before him. The smile quickly turned into a frown as the man crashed to the floor of the keep, laughing.

"Gohan?! Whats wrong?" dende asked, as Piccolo came out followed closely by Korin. "What is so funny?"

Gohan tried to breath, failing miserably. "Its...its Vegeta! He likes...he likes...STRAPONS!" Gohan bayed, falling to the floor again.

Gohan was out back, training by himself when he heard the baying laugh of his father. Floating close to the door, he looked in to see his father cracking up, and his mother all red in the face.

"Oh my god! I dont believe it! I knew there was something off about Vegeta, but never THAT!" Goku howled from the floor, rolling around. "A Strapon? Never saw that one coming! Dear lord, Vegeta likes strapons!"

Goku nearly choked on his food. Staring at his son, he went red in the face. "Repeat that again for me kiddo."

Staring at his plate, Goten put his head in his hands. "Aunt Bulma and Uncle Geta had us leave cuz he and her were having a fight. He threated not to do anything for her anymore, and she told him she would take away his strap on."

Goten sat next to Trunks as his parents bickered. Bulma had her hands on her hips, yelling about taking away Vegeta's "favorite toy". Vegeta looked scared, and yelled back that she did not even know how to use it right.

"Forgive me if I cant strap that thing on right, your royal highness!"

Bulma looked over at her husband, who was moping against the bed.

"Look!" she huffed, pulling something from her drawer. "If you are going to be a baby about it, we can play one more game with this thing, then bed!"

Vegeta took the thing from her hands, a smirk crossing his face.

"About time you gave me back my WII. Now, I'll help you strap one of these controllers to your hand. The proper way."

Down in HELF, King Vegeta fell over, dead. Again.

Oh dear lord, I am a very very very sick perverted person! I couldn't help myself, I had to. This is a lesson kiddies.....listen before you spread a rumour.

Peace out.


End file.
